


All It Took Was A Cut

by morisco



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, this isnt exactly hurt comfort lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisco/pseuds/morisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Alvaro finds a boyfriend.</p><p>That's it. That's literally all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Took Was A Cut

"Ow. Ow ow."

Alvaro heard faint sounds from his kitchen, but with his body stretched over the sofa in a warm throw over and the new Assassin's Creed game on TV, he ignored it. He would hear his name if something major happened.

Ten minutes passed by and nothing changed. Alvaro felt a nagging in the back of his head but decided to push it down. He was probably still making his sandwich.

Alvaro tried to keep his focus on the TV screen but his toes kept twitching under the little blanket, tapping out a rhythm of impatience.

"I hate myself" he grumbled as he got up from his cocoon of blankets and throw pillows. He put on his slippers, dragging his feet, still heavy from training and went towards the kitchen.

"Paulo? Pau?"

As soon as he stood in the doorway, Alvaro so Paulo leaning on the table, his head over his crossed arms.

He saw the cutting board with a tomato and lettuce leaves left there, bread on a plate right beside it and the knife laying next to them, covered in red like an execution left in the middle.

Alvaro's heartbeat fluttered up to his throat in that second, blood running cold. He'd heard Paulo's voice and actually ignored it. Taking quick steps, the Spaniard reached his side.

"Pau, you alright?" Alvaro's went from his shoulder to touch his ear, following the line of it before lightly going into his hair.

Alvaro felt his body reverberate with a little groan, before moving to looking to his side. Alvaro had lowered down to Paulo's level.

Paulo was squinting, one eye open and bloody red with tear tracks visible on his left cheek. He was giving Alvaro a lopsided grip but the pain in it was clear.

"Why are you crying!?" Alvaro asked, unable to keep his voice even.

"It was the onion." Paulo replied sheepishly.

Alvaro sighed in relief "Oh, thank god. C'mon you big baby, I'll make the sandwich." Alvaro said, already moving to go to the things Paulo had left on the counter.

"Uhm, Alvy?" Alvaro turned back to look at Paulo. He watched in horror as Paulo lifter up his hand, wrapped in bloodied paper towels. His eyes widened almost in slow motion.

Next thing Paulo knew Alvaro was cradling his hand, a frown marring his face. Alvaro could see the slight shake.

He got up and ran out of the kitchen before returning with a first aid kit in tow.  
Alvaro removed the kitchen towel from his hand, staring at the large cut across Paulo's palm, his expressive face changing in the low light over the table.

"Next time you have a bleeding body part, feel free to mention it immediately." Alvaro said to him, pouting lightly.

"I don't know what happened,I- I've never fainted at the sight of blood before."

"You fainted!?" Alvaro said, dropping the the swab pad there, grabbing a chocolate bar, peeling it open and and handing it to Paulo before going back to cleaning his wound.

"Eat up. You fainted because you didn't have anything all day."

Paulo nibbled at the piece of chocolate, already feeling better. He watched as Alvaro concentrated on his hand, the burning antiseptic keeping his eyes open.

"So nurse Alvy," Paulo said, a smirk in place on his face "how much experience do you have at this gig?"

Alvaro's face relaxed into a small smile "Not much." He sighed dramatically "the things I do for you."

He put little paper stitches over the wound "We'll take you to the doctor's early morning just to have a look over it."

"Do we need that though? I mean, I have you, part time Juve striker, part time nurse."

Alvaro looked up at him, the smile on his face endearing. He pushed up from his chair slightly, kissing Paulo, his hand finding the back of the other boy's neck. He tasted of chocolate and that inherent taste that was all Paulo.

Paulo felt Alvaro's lips leave his, but his eyes remained closed of their own accord, his head dropping down on Alvaro's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Alvaro asked softly, his hand remaining in contact with Paulo's skin subconsciously, as if breaking contact would pull the two apart.

Paulo replied with a weak sounding yes, but Alvaro had seen the colour return to his face earlier so he relaxed.

"Your hand's done. For now. You wanna go up to bed?"

"Nooo" Paulo whined.

"Alright, what about the couch?" Alvaro offered "it's warm and fuzzy and there's TV and I'll even make you food." He felt ridiculous trying to lure his almost-boyfriend to lie down but hey, if that's what his almost-boyfriend needed, Alvaro would go along.

"But you're warmer and fuzzier." Paulo said, letting his uninjured arm drape over Alvaro's shoulder, before slowly tightening it around his neck.

Alvaro had an unavoidable grin on his face.

"No more baby treatment, c'mon." He stood up. Paulo stood up with him, albeit slower, but he did, his arms still around Alvaro's neck.

"Bring back nice nurse Alvaro."

"Pau, I will stab that hand as soon as the wound heals if you don't stop acting like an ass." Alvaro said, still unable to push the shorter boy away, but he saw the grin on Paulo's face right then.

He was dating a prankster, how had Alvaro even forgotten Paulo was always in the mood to frustrate him. It didn't stop him from practically shoving his butt in Alvaro's face because he knew the Spaniard had a crush on him. Or the time he'd asked him incessantly about Alvaro's girlfriend until he admitted he liked someone else at that point. Or even the way he'd asked him out by casually kissing him and then staring him straight in the face until Alvaro turned beet red.

The pair moved-hobbled, really- towards the living room couch, Alvaro practically pushing Paulo down to get him to rest.

Alvaro put the remote closer to Paulo, and pulled the throw-over on Paulo's body before moving to get him some food. Paulo had gripped his wrist, making him turn   
"What? Is it bleeding again?" Alvaro asked worriedly, fretting like some mother hen. It made Paulo crack up.

"No, but just calm down. I only have a small cut, didn't get shot to death." Paulo said "also, you should join me." He jerked his head to the sofa space behind him.

"Let me get you some dinner at least. I mean, you fainted." Alvaro explained.

"Stop being a worry wart. I'll get dinner later." Paulo said, pulling Alvaro towards him the entire time,and he finally relented, moving over him willingly, and lying behind Paulo, bodies settling against each other's without much thought.

They were new, but what they had wasn't unfamiliar.

"I didn't know you were capable of fretting over anything besides your facial hair, but it's nice to know." Paulo said, smiling at the screen.

"Remember what I said about stabbing the healed hand? That's right, you remember that." Alvaro said that, but his arm around Paulo tightened just a little bit, making their bodies press even closer.

The pair lay in silence for a while, the noise from the TV enveloping them comfortably. Alvaro thought Paulo had fallen asleep.

"Alvy?" Paulo's voice rang clear as day, no hints of his previous drowsiness heard, making Alvaro look at him. "Do you miss it? Her, I mean."

A frown settled on Alvaro's forehead again, his face scrunching in concentration. He'd never even thought about the possibility that someone as strong and brave as Paulo would doubt that people loved him wholeheartedly and without any vestige of past romances in their hearts. He thought Paulo knew that, understood even, that Alvaro hardly ever wasted time on anything he didn't care for with his dear life. Football, family, facial hair and fluffy Paulo were currently on that list, but he realised Paulo didn't know that.

His breakup with Maria had been.. just that. They'd both lost interest, he knew that much. The fact that he put them out of their misery absolutely did not make it his fault. They'd both shed tears because being out of love didn't mean he stopped caring. Seeing her hurt had hurt him too. Parting from something so intrinsic to him had hurt, but it was a case of ripping of the bandage. He even thought in nurse metaphors. Nonetheless, the two of them had made their peace, and even if she resented him, Maria would never hate him. Not like she would if they'd stayed together.

"It's been more than a year Pau. I'm here, happy with the person I l- like."

"It's all chill, I mean, I was just asking cause she was a girl and all." Paulo said in a way that was most definitely, not chill.

"Pau, I don't care if she was a girl or you're a boy" he kissed Paulo's temple, letting his fingers run through his hair "This is different for me. This is what I want, not something I think I should have. Do you understand me?"

Paulo kept looking at him "Yeah, I guess." He kissed Alvaro with his neck craning, before he got turned, moving on top of him.

The make out left them both panting lightly, Paulo now sitting up over Alvaro.

"Right you're having way too much fun for someone who bled half to death.   
I thought I'd screwed up already, and it's only two weeks in."

Paulo cracked at that, "it's okay, three weeks in and you can officially call me your boyfriend. Then there's no actual screwing up."

"I'm fine with calling you my boyfriend right now." Alvaro shrugged, hands pulling at the drawstring on his sweats.

"Do it."

"Boyyyyfrienddd." Alvaro drew out the word, letting it roll over his tongue before lifting up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Paulo nodded. "C'mon, you wanna play your boyfriend at some FIFA? I bet I can beat your ass."

"I know better things to do with your ass but okay, we'll play FIFA." Alvaro grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to say, message me at athenaswrite.tumblr.com


End file.
